


Memory Lapse

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [81]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Umm… pass.”“Colonel! You –”“What, Doc? You think I like not having any answers for you?”





	Memory Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Memory Day’ (21 March).

“Umm… pass.”

“Colonel! You –”

“What, Doc? You think I like not having any answers for you?”

“No, of course not, sir. It’s actually really worrying, but –”

“The memories just aren’t there, Janet.”

“Don’t worry,” Daniel interjected, throwing his friend what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “We’ll figure this out, Sam.”

“Daniel’s right. OK,” the doctor sighed as she slid her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. “So, everything seemed normal on the planet?”

“Yes.”

“And the two of you didn’t do anything different to Daniel or Teal’c?”

“No.”

“No food or drink, or –”

“No, Doc.”

“I don’t think so,” Sam added.

“I believe they did, Doctor Frasier.”

“Excuse me, Teal’c?”

“Both Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter sampled the local beverage on P5V-567 as part of their union.”

_“What?!”_

“Local beverage?”

_“Union?!”_

“Oh! Oh… _no_.”

“Sam?”

“Ah, _crap_.”

“Colonel?”

“Yeah,” he sighed heavily. “It’s all coming back to me now, Doc. Damn.”


End file.
